New Beginning
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Femslash [AmySusie] Around the time Susie and Jonesy broke it off because of Alex and when Amy's uncle came into the picture. Possible [KellyJoss]
1. Chapter 1

Senior Constable Susie Raynor slammed her car door shut at five am, sleepily ready for a day at work with people she couldn't give a hoot about today. Well, techincally it was only two people she couldn't give a hoot about. Now and for the rest of her life. That's how she felt towards them for the time being. Senior Constables Evan Jones and Alex Kirby were these two people. She was supposed to getting married to Evan Jones, the man she had 'loved', until Alex had screwed that up by sweeping her off her feet for one night, which resulted in a bad hangover, the day off from work and crying and talking with Probationary Constable Kelly O'Rouke. She spent the first two nights in Kelly's hotel room with her because of the amount of guilt that she felt. She couldn't go home. Alex messed it all up and for that she hated him. Even Jonesy wouldn't look at them twice. They had all been avoiding each other for the past four days and because of that she was one strike away from desk duty for two weeks.

Taking a sip of coffee from her travel mug, she opened the back door to the station, closing it quietly behind her and proceeded to her locker in the mess room. After she refilled her cup, she walked into the office area of the station to sit down at her desk and look over paperwork from last night. Sitting directly adjacent to her desk was Alex Kirby, going over his own load of work. He looked up at Susie and back down, realising he was staring at her, something he should probably not do right now. Senior Detective Amy Fox was in a small office at the back of the room, head on papers and a light shining brightly onto her skin and hair, illuminating her features gently. Softly treading into the office, Susie noticed all the papers spread over the two desks, the other belonging to Senior Detective PJ Hasham.

"Amy," whispered Susie softly, crouching down to eye level with the older woman, while gently shaking her shoulder.

It didn't take long to wake the brunette, with her rarely sleeping since memories of her uncle would come flooding back everytime she closed her eyes. Amy had recently told Susie of the abuse she had recieved after her parents died and she had to move in with her aunt and uncle. She spent every night in fear as a teenager, until she ran away at sixteen never to see her abuser again.

"Hi," said Susie, brushing Amy's hair behind her ears as she woke up properly. Offering her coffee to Amy, she watched it dissapear speedily as it was gulped down, most likely scalding Amy's tongue. "Did you ever leave at all last night after I left?"

Amy shook her head 'no' and stretched her back out, wincing as her muscles ached, bones popped from the stiffness and bruises prickling lightly some more than others as she moved. Yesterday, Probationary Constable Joss Peroni and Amy had gone out on a call, only to have to chase down the perp who had allegedy stolen a car, which became obvious one he began running away from them. He had hit Joss in the head with a heavy steel pipe, giving him a concussion and dazing him badly and Amy was tackled and thrown against several things including rocks between the train tracks, a fence and the solid tracks, all until Joss tackled the guy, handcuffing him in the process.

Amy always had been stubborn and like her work place more than her place at all, which was room down the hall from Kelly's at the Imperial Hotel. Joss had been admitted to hospital from some tests and Amy checked out by the Ambo's. Once she was cleared, she went back to the station to file the report, where she was asked, "What the hell are you doing?" from her boss, Senior Sergeant Tom Croydon, a highly respected man in Mout Thomas. They talked in his office and she agreed to stay on desk duty for a day or two.

"Come on, lets get you home, come on," suggested Susie, helping Amy out of her chair and towards the door.

"Kirby! I'm taking Amy home. I'll be back soon," she telled into the offices, ignoring him the entire way and her voice dripping with venom.

"Get Kelly while you're there. She starts at six!" he yelled after her, dissapointed that the first thing she said to him this morning was full of her venom. He knew not to piss her off, especially when she was armed with her hand gun.

The entire car ride back to the Imperial was silent, Amy slightly fidgeting in the passenger seat, waking up properly. She never rubbed her eyes to rid them of the sleep, she just blinked and shook her head.

"Amy, you okay?" asked Susie, looking at her friend, while trying to keep and eye on the road. "You've been kind of quiet lately."

Sitting there silently before answering, Amy finally responded just as the car pulled up to the footpath outside the pub, "I saw him a few days ago, outside the Primary School. He was picking up his granddaughter. I know he saw me. He smiled and it scared me because now he knows that I'm here and I didn't want that."

Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes as she told the younger officer of why she was isolating herself from everyone else. Susie climbed out of the car, before checking that there were no cars coming down the street. Opening Amy's door, she helped Amy out of the car in her crumbling state, wrapping her arm around her for support, taking her into the Hotel and up into her room. Before they even got to the stairs, the owner of the pub, Chris, asked them to wake Kelly for her wake up call because she never used her alarm.

As the two women walked past Kelly's door, Susie kicked it, pretty sure she had woken any other visitors in the hotel rooms at 5.30 in the morning. Swinging the door open, Kelly gave a grouchy look to Susie, "What?"

"Get showered, get dressed. You start at six," said Susie, as Amy unlocked her door. "I'm leaving soon so you better be ready and in the car."

Recieving another death glare and rolled eyes, Kelly shut her door and made her way to get ready.

Making her way into Amy's room, she saw the distressed woman sitting on the edge of her bed peeling her jacket off from her shoulders. She groaned in pain, yawing ans nearly passing out from lack of sleep. Susie stripped her jacket from her shoulders as well, laying it over a chair and made her way to Amy's closet, pulling out a pair of tracky pants and a t-shirt.

Susie kneeled in front of Amy and held her hands letting her know she was there for her.

"Have a shower, get changed and get some sleep. You definately need it. You start at one this afternoon too," explained Susie, hugging her and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Sus," said Amy, stopping the Senior Constable from yelling at Kelly to get her arse into gear. "Can you please not tell anyone? And if a guy named Ben Sanders comes to the station looking for me, I'm not there."

"Amy, it's not my place to tell, so I won't say anything. And I take it that guy is your uncle, so you went to the city for a week," replied Susie, smiling softly at Amy.

"Thank you," whispered Amy.

Crouching back in front of Amy, "You don't need to say thank you."

Walking out of the room she waved goodbye, leaving Amy with her thoughts before banging on Kelly's door again. Several minutes later it opened, revealing Kelly in her uniform ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours later at 11 am, Susie Raynor was having trobule concentrating on the paper work in front of her, a certain brunette on her mind. Stretching her back out for the fifth time that morning, Susie refilled her coffee cup yet again as the phone rang in Tom's office. He answered it and all went quiet. Kelly, Alex, Senior Contstable Mark Jacobs, Susie and Jonesy all listening in. The phone was put back on to its cradle softly and the boss stormed out into the bullpen.

"Okay, we have another hostage situation at the Hotel. That was Chris on the phone. Three people and twelve hostages. Amy is one of them," he explained. As soon as she heard this, Susie's heart rate sped up slightly and she looked at Kelly with a worried look on her face. "Vest's and weapons. Two people injured. One shot in the leg and the other was stabbed near the shoulder. Chris is keeping them awake. Let's go!"

Susie was near panicking as the marked and unmarked police cars pulled up to the Imperial Hotel, blocking off the road. Her and Amy had become close as of late since the older woman decided to tell Susie what happened to her as a child.

Taking cover behind the car she pulled up in, Susie, unholstered her gun, aiming it at the windows of the hotel. The main entrance opened, revealing a man wearing a ski mask, bulletproof jacket and a shot gun in his hands.

"DONT FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW! SENIOR CONSTABLE SUSIE RAYNOR! INSIDE WITHOUT A WEAPON! NOW OR THEY ALL DIE! THE OTHER COP GOES FIRST!" he screamed before firing a shot into the decking above his head, splintering the wood. He just looked at the police expectantly as if she was just going to walk over to him.

Susie crept past Alex and Jonesy, before being pulled back.

"Are you insane! Do you want to get yourself killed?" spat Jonesy.

"Let go of me, Evan! He won't kill me!" she screeched back as she yanked her arm from his grip to continue towards the boss.

"Yeah and why not?" came from Alex, quietly and calmly as he pulled her back softly by the hand, instead of yanking her back my the elbow. "How can you be so sure he won't hurt you?"

"Hey, Amy's in there too, you worried about her? Beside, it's my brother," she replied hurriedly, before sprinting and crouching all the way past two other cars, making it to Tom Croydon, finally.

"Boss, let me go in," she stated, simply and bluntly to get to her point.

"Why? He's holding twelve hostages with two other people! And he would MOST LIKELY KILL YOU TOO!" screamed Tom.

"It's my brother. Maybe I can talk him down from it. I was always able to stop him from beating up my boyfriends in high school. Please," pleaded Susie.

"You keep your vest on at all times!" he said, finally giving in and taking her pistol.

Susie Raynor stood up from the vehicle she was hiding behind walking slowly with her hands raised towards the Imperial Hotel. As soon as she got to the door, she was pulled through the door and vanished from sight from her co-workers, her family. After being shoved into the parlour, she was all ten hostage and the two who were wounded, now dead and their feet sticking out, behind the wall to another parlour. She spotted Amy and moved towards her and Chris slowly, but was pulled back yet again and forced back through to the pub area of the hotel by her brother. She pulled his ski mask from his head and shook her head in dissappointment.

"Why, Brett? Why are you doing this?" she whispered, stepping back from her younger brother.

"It's who I am," he replied.

"Then what do you need me for?" she asked, oblivious to her own brothers reasons.

"I need you to be a shield for us. You and the other cop," he answered, his gaze following her intently.

"What are you planning to do? Steal something? Kidnap someone? Hurt people? Hell, kill people?" she asked her voice raising and tones changing.

"I can't tell you that. You'll be an accomplice. Let's go," after a moment, he said. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"Too late," she replied walking past him into the parlour where the hostages were. Brett took a moment to put him mask back on before returning to the group and pulling Amy up from where she was sitting next to Chris and one of the other people grabbed Susie, arm around her shoulders, guiding Amy and herself out the front door slowly while the third followed closely behind towards a car.

Amy was shaking, but the feeling of Susie's hand in her calmed her down a fair bit.

"DON'T ANYONE FOLLOW US! OR THEY WILL DIE!" yelled the guy behind them. He started to slow down behind them as they reached the vehicle, but because of him slowing down, it left him open to the police of Mount Thomas. Jonesy saw an opening and took it, shooting the guy in the arm, which then set off and chain reaction almost. The guy that had a hold of Susie as a shield, turned to look back, loosing his grip on the police officer. So Susie ran, never letting got of Amy's hand. But before they could reach the vehicles to hide behind, several more shots were fired, one hitting Susie in a bad part of her jacket when she looked back at her brother about to be gunned down. The bullet went into her hip bone just above her waist causing her to collapse, between two cars. Amy physically dragged Susie to safety before the blonde girl passed out.


End file.
